Vendetta
by Dfar128
Summary: What will happen when Sue loses the plot and tries to kill Will? Set after 'Sectionals' and from Will and Sue's perspective mostly, with small sections from the glee club's. Rated T for violence and language later.
1. Chapter 1

**Vendetta**

"_You've awoken a sleeping giant. Prepare to be crushed!"_

_Sue was plotting to ensure that her threat would be carried out. She had never tasted bloodlust like this before; never had she actually had an urge to kill someone, only maim. That was until a week ago when one Will Schuester somehow had managed to get her suspended from McKinley High School. She loathed him with every fibre of her being. Everything about him was revolting, from his briar-patch hair to his seemingly endless supply of sweater vests. Sue looked around her condo. She had only been there for a few days but her plan involved leaving immediately on the first flight to Ohio from Boca. Of course she would have to contact the nursing home and make sure her precious Jeanie was brought here for her own safety. But first, Sue opened her safe that was hidden behind a large picture of her first National-winning Cheerios squad. In it, was her most prized possession, her rifle. She would often go on walks down on the beach, shooting at picnickers in order to frighten them so she could steal their food. This time however, the rifle would be used in Sue's finest hour: the murder of Will Schuester! _

Two days later in Lima Ohio, Will Schuester's New Directions were fresh off their win at Sectionals and were getting in some last minute rehearsals before the Christmas holidays. They all thought that the biggest adversary they would be facing would be Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. Unfortunately someone was intent on making the members of New Directions suffer…

"Come on you guys these are the easiest steps I've given you yet!" Will exclaimed as some of the twelve teenagers lazily tried to follow his lead. He wanted to start practising for Regionals immediately, but the fact that the Christmas holidays were a day away was making the whole club restless. He looked at them all and saw how much glee had helped them come out of their boxes.

There was Tina and Mercedes who were standing chatting about their jewellery. Both had been friendless until they had joined the club and began to socialise more. Next were Mike and Matt who were dancing in a Michael Jackson fashion beside the piano. Both had been just two other football players until they started glee and revealed their love and flare for dancing.

Sitting by his office were Quinn and Puck, both looking at Quinn's stomach thinking of her unborn daughter. Both had been two of the most popular kids at the school until they made a big mistake. Well Will assumed that Puck was still popular unless glee club had entirely destroyed his reputation. Quinn, who had once been the head cheerleader, was invisible to everyone now. She had lost the most since the year's beginning and certainly didn't look the better of it.

His train of thought was suddenly lost as Santana and Brittany laughed loudly at Rachel who had fallen on the floor. Both girls were still very popular and top cheerleaders despite the fact they both enjoyed being in New Directions. Will had realised that Santana was a fantastic singer and Brittany an incredible dancer. Finn, who was helping Rachel up off her feet, caught his gaze. He had changed the most in the semest-RING! The bell went off signalling that it was 4.30 p.m. and school was over until January.

"Ok guys have a great Christmas and I'll see you all in January!" Will told the clearly relieved teenagers. Rachel approached him after everyone had left with a fiery look in her eye.

"Mr. Schue, make sure to contact me if you think of a solo I could sing at Regionals during the holidays." Will tried desperately to hold in a sigh. Rachel was still the same diva she had been when she first joined the club.

"No problem Rachel, have a good Hanukah," he replied. She smiled and gave a small wave before rushing out to catch up with Finn. Will looked at his watch and was disappointed when he realised Emma would have left the school long before. He spent a couple of minutes tidying up the room. He didn't notice a bag sitting behind the piano as he staightened the chairs. He packed up his sheet music and locked the choir room behind him. He stopped momentarily because he thought he heard someone call his name but no one was in the corridor. Shrugging, he set off for his car. Suddenly, screams filled the corridor and a group of students came thundering towards him. He noticed Mike and Kurt amongst them just before he jumped out of the way as not to be trampled. What were they running from? Will hadn't a clue and each scenario he imagined were more unlikely than the next: Figgins who had become a zombie, Ken who was trying to eat them all and Sue who was holding a gun. Little did he know one of these was indeed happening…

A/N: Reviews are welcome. I will upload Chapter 2 once it's finished. It will be set from every member of the glee club's perspective of the moments leading up to the stampede of students charging at Will. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel rushed out of the choir room to catch up with Finn. She noticed Santana singing at her locker and was going to comment on her song choice when she saw Finn. He was at his locker talking to Matt. He smiled at her and her whole being was elated. She loved the fact that they were the glee club's new power couple and that he was finally hers. Matt saw her coming and said to Finn, chuckling," I'll talk to you later."

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed. "Want to go to Breadstix this evening?" Rachel looked at him lovingly and knew that he was the one for her.

"I'd love to," she replied with a massive grin. She grabbed his arm and they skipped off through the corridors to the front door. Rachel loved having Finn at her side in front of the whole school and she of course knew that the feeling was mutual. They walked out the front door and started off for Finn's car. All of a sudden there was a BANG! and an ear-splitting scream.

"Was that a gunshot?" Finn asked, but Rachel was too busy looking for the source of the commotion. She turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. Marching up the stairs to the entrance with a gun in their hands was none other than Brittany! She was about to turn and tell Finn but another shot was fired and she felt herself being pulled to the ground by Finn. She realised that there must be more than one shooter and her and Finn were in danger of being killed. Reality of her situation hit her and she started to scream loudly, but all too late she knew she had made a grave mistake…

Santana put her earphones in as she left the choir room accidentally hitting into Matt. She was trying to get away from Brittany who was still laughing at the 'Dwarf's' spectacular fall. As much as she liked making fun of Rachel with Brittany, she preferred blaring music in her ears. She started to put her books into her locker when _Sweet Dreams _by _The Eurythmics_ started playing. She definitely could imagine herself singing this at Regionals. She began to sing along blocking out everyone around her.

_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?_

_I travelled the world and the seven seas,_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you, and some of them_-

"There you are Santana!" shouted someone, making Santana jump. She turned around to see Brittany standing there with a cheesy smile on her face.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my place tonight?" Brittany asked with a wink. Santana was unsure; she had been hoping to have a lazy night at home but Brittany was looking almost desperate for her to accept the invite.

"Yeah whatever,"" she answered with a shrug. Thank god Brittany never can tell when I'm unsure about something, Santana thought. She walked with Brittany to the door passing the 'Dwarf' and 'Frankenteen' on the way. She decided to come clean to Brittany.

"Hey Britt," she started," I don't know if I actually want to come over to your place. I mean-" BANG! Santana threw herself onto the ground and screamed. Dust wafted into her eyes and tears stung her eyes. She peered through the bush she was behind and saw Brittany run up the steps to the entrance. Was that a gun she was holding? She stood up and began to follow her but there was another BANG and Santana noticed a bullet hole in the wall beside her. She ran for her life into the school just as an over dramatic scream filled the air. She was frightened and had no idea what was going on…

Matt walked out of the choir room deep in conversation about the upcoming basketball season with Mike and Finn. He was about to laugh at Mike's joke about Coach Tanaka but something collided with him from behind. Santana threw a hand behind her as an apology as she flew past him seemingly trying to escape Brittany's endless giggles. He turned back around to find that Mike had disappeared and Finn had asked him a question.

"Sorry Finn," he said," what did you say?" Finn didn't seem at all bothered and turned to his locker.

"Just that we'll have to meet up over the holidays, you know? You, Mike and I can have a massive snowball fight. It'll be great!" Matt noticed Finn didn't include Puck in that idea. He guessed that Finn wouldn't get over the whole pregnancy thing for a while. Matt didn't want to get caught up in all that drama so he kept his mouth shut.

"Sounds like good fun Finn," he replied just as he noticed Rachel approaching," talk to you later." He walked around the corner and almost bumped into Puck who was threatening that creepy Jacob kid. Matt swerved around them and head over to his locker. He got his US History book out and put it in his bag. He zipped it up and went to look for Mike. He turned into the adjacent corridor and saw him chatting with Tina and Artie. Someone tipped him on the shoulder and he turned to find Mercedes standing there with Kurt not standing too far off pretending not to listen.

"Hey Matt," she began," I was wonderi-" BANG! Everyone in the corridor including Matt jumped. Was that a gunshot? He looked at the front door and saw a shocking and surprising sight. Brittany was walking in holding a gun. Everyone screamed and began to run, but Matt, and to his surprise, Mercedes, stayed put and went to confront Brittany. She looked determined but clearly frightened.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mercedes asked," Did you shoot someone?" Brittany just shook her head and walked by them. Matt turned to stop her but just at that moment, there was another gunshot and Santana ran in the front door, screams echoing behind her from the car park. Matt was unable to find the right words to say as too many questions came to his head…

Tina pushed Artie in front of her out of the choir room quickly. They were going to hang out at the park with Mercedes and Kurt, and they wanted to get there quick. She looked at the back of Artie's head desperately trying to figure out a way to get him to forgive her about her fake stutter. He was ok with them being friends but he no longer trusted her enough to be in a relationship.

"Do you think I should get new suspenders, a new belt or both for Christmas," Artie asked. Tina couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous question. He soon joined in. It was a private joke they had about Artie wearing both suspenders and a belt at the same time. She brought him to his locker where he began to dump all his books. She saw Mike coming up to them and she smiled.

"Hey do you guys know where Quinn is? She left her bag in the choir room." Tina shook her head and Artie called," No," over his shoulder.

"Well if you see her, will you tell her please?"

"No problem," Tina replied. "She might be in the-" BANG! Tina looked behind her in shock to see where the noise had come from. It sounded like…but it couldn't have been! Could it have? Just then Brittany marched in the front door with a gun in her hands. Mike ran down the corridor with all the students while she pushed Artie into Ms. Pillsbury's office. Artie turned his head to her with a bewildered look.

"Why did you bring us in here?" he asked. "There's no cover in here!" Tina heard a whimper and looked behind the desk and found Ms. Pillsbury. Just then they heard another gunshot and seconds later Santana ran by the office. Tina pulled Artie behind the desk and crouched down, trying not to cry…

Puck rushed out the choir room door slipping ahead of 'Goth Chick' and 'Wheels'. He had seen 'Jewfro' walk past and he needed lunch money. True, he had abandoned Quinn in the choir room, but he was planning to put 'Jewfro's' money with the other money he had been saving and take Quinn out to Breadstix. So technically it was all for her benefit in the end. He was proud of himself for coming to this conclusion but didn't dwell on it as Jewfro had stopped to go to his locker.

"Hey," Puck shouted as he pushed him into the wall," Don't you owe me money." Jewfro was avoiding his gaze and digging his hands into his pockets.

"Ehh…I've got some money here for you Mr. Puckerman sir." Puck snatched the $20 out of his hands and pushed him once more for good measure. He noticed Matt swerving around them out of the corner of his eye just as he threatened Jewfro.

"You better not tell any teachers about this or I swear to God I will pummel you into next year!" Jewfro nodded, fear clearly visible on his face. Satisfied, Puck went to find Quinn but she was nowhere in sight. He almost asked Finn if he'd seen her before realising Finn would not want to talk to him. Besides, 'Loud-Mouth' was talking to him and he couldn't stand her voice at the best of times. He continued on down the corridor back towards the choir room until he noticed a person tailing him.

"Do you want something Zizes?" Puck asked. She seemed to consider what she was going to say for a moment. Puck tapped his foot impatiently waiting for her answer. He never got one for at that moment there was a distant bang and a not so distant ear-splitting scream. He looked at Lauren who was looking at the stampede of teenagers charging towards them. Before he could react she body-slammed him into the janitor's closet. He could hardly breathe under her weight as the sound of frantic footsteps died away. She lifted her hulking form off him and he took a deep breath. What the hell just happened…

Kurt noticed Quinn's bag by the piano as he made for the door after Mercedes. He made a mental note to tell hr as she had already left. He poked Mercedes continuously as they walked out of the choir room and down to their lockers. He was trying to persuade her to ask Matt out, whom she was head over heels for and he thought annoying her, would be the only way to force her. He had learned the technique from Puck who had similarly irritated him the week before at Sectionals. He stopped suddenly, after realising to his horror that he was sinking to Puck's level.

"Thank God you stopped!" Mercedes exclaimed making Kurt jump. "I thought you'd never stop." It took him a second to remember what he was doing. He looked up at Mercedes who was looking at him strangely.

"Just ask him! You know you want to and Mercedes, you've nothing to lose. Go for it!" Kurt waited for her reply while glaring at Rachel who was skipping while dragging Finn along. How he liked her he'd never know.

"Okay I'll do it," she finally stated. Kurt was shocked for a minute that she was agreeing but he decided not to argue with her. She was obviously waiting for his reaction so he smiled and told her," You're making the right choice." He noticed Mike walking in the adjacent corridor and rushed over to him mouthing an apology to Mercedes over his shoulder.

"Hey Mike," he shouted. "Will you tell Quinn if you see her that she left her bag in the choir room?" He seemed to be in a rush so he shouted," Sure," as he walked on. Now Kurt could focus on the more pressing matter. He turned and accidentally crashed into a blond figure. He struggled to keep his balance but she helped him stay on his feet. He looked up and saw it was Quinn.

"You left your bag in the choir room," he told her before she could apologise," Are you ok?" She was sweating profusely and didn't look well at all. She nodded but he couldn't tell if it was to say she was ok or if it was to thank him for telling her where her bag was. He watched her as she waded through the crowd of teenagers eager to get home.

"Do you want me to ask him at all?" said his best friend from behind him. He turned to Mercedes who was looking very impatient. He nodded and dragged her down the corridor. They found Matt near the entrance with his back to them. Kurt nudged Mercedes signalling her to ask him. He turned his focus to Santana and Brittany who were going out the front door. Suddenly, there was a BANG! and Brittany was coming back up the stairs with what looked like a…GUN! Kurt screamed and ran for his life down the corridor. He looked back for Mercedes but the throng of fellow teenagers running pushed him forward and he lost sight of her…

A/N: I know this may have been a slow-moving and slightly repetitive chapter but it's setting the scene for Sue entering the school and her murderous rampage beginning. The next chapter will show how and where Finn, Brittany, Mike Artie, Mercedes and Quinn will end up when the opening shots are fired. Enjoy!


End file.
